1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a method for operating the same, which can increase user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device processes an electrical signal and operates based on the processed electrical signal, according to a user's manipulation. Among electronic devices, an image display apparatus has a function of displaying images to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.